Maverick's Backstory
by Ricker106
Summary: I'm new here, here's an OC, is this a good enough summary because I'm sleepy...


I can't remember how long it's been since I left, but I can't dwell on that, Richard told me if I want to survive I can't make friends, but how can I make friends if I'm a hybrid? Hybrids are considered "things of hell" in this cruel world, so I just sit here in this alley way, as Richard called it. One thing I pondered on for so long was how those two were doing. I even regret leaving them in the first place, if my parents were alive, they'd probably be disappointed in me. After all, I can't just walk out there and say, "Hello, I'm Maverick, I'm a hybrid, what's your name?," that person would call the police. There's a law that hybrids should not quarrel with standards, the most prominent kind of mobian. I think that there may be a law that two different species of mobian can't have intercourse, but that's just a rumor. How do I know about this rumor if I haven't left the alley way? People talk, people get mugged, raped, killed.

It's rare for something pleasant to happen in this world, what with that Eggbert guy, or whatever his name is, always trying to take over the world, good luck with that by the way. I don't know how or why but, there are people who actually tried to down vote the Hybrid Law, it's suicide, those who tried were either executed, or brutally beaten to the point where they couldn't talk. I don't see what's wrong, we're mobian like everyone else, we just have, "unique attributes." Richard says it has to do with "Equal Rights" but I don't know if that's the case, Em helped me even though she was a standard, I don't understand why. I really miss her, I miss them both.

Richard says I'll see them again someday, but I doubt that so much, they were probably only "pretending" to be my friend just so I don't feel lonely. Whatever the answer, I left, because I didn't want to be abused anymore, I lost my family to a house fire when I was 2 or 3, I can't remember, that's how long it's been. I don't know how I got out of the house, but I remember falling asleep, and then waking up outside my house, my burning house. "Mom, dad!?," I called out, but nobody answered. A few years later I was sent to an orphanage, where I met those 2 girls, I can't remember the dark purple one because she didn't talk, at all, and she barely socialized with others because of how shy she was. Her best friend on the other hand, was a bit of the opposite. Sure she was shy but she stood up for me when I couldn't, all I remember is that she wanted me to call her "Em," I can't remember what it was short for, but she was a bit talkative for a 6 year-old. Before I left Em gave me something to remind me of her, it was a pepper shaker that was painted green, it wasn't a lot but I still have it to this day. My first instinct was to get rid of it, but I never did.

When I was at the orphanage, the kids there always picked on me. They would call me names, beat me into submission, even do things that still haunt me even after I left. The worst part about my terrible story, is when I met him, the Dr. as he called himself. He picked me up from the streets a few days after I left, at first I thought he would take care of me, never in my life had I been so wrong.

As soon as we got to, wherever we were, he put me in a cage and would feed me what could possibly be the most bitter, rancid, and putrid food I ever tasted. From time to time he would do "experiments" on me, he'd stick needles in me, he'd force me to kill innocent flickies, he even made me call him "father," I really didn't like him. But there was a bright side to all this, I had a friend.

He didn't talk to me at first, probably because I'm a hybrid, but as the food and the experiments got worse, he started talking to me, telling me about the world called Mobius. Mobius is the planet in which me and other mobians live on, along with other creatures. He talked to me for as long as he could before passing out, every time I would come back from an experiment I would look forward to seeing him again. But one time, I never came back.

The doctor told me this would be his final experiment, he had me walk into a funny looking chamber and shut the door as soon as I got in. He started pressing buttons and the machine turned on with a deafening sound, and then it happened. I should probably mention that the guy who talked to me would tell me that I wasn't like the others and that I would "make it." When he told me his name, I thought he was joking, someone like that wouldn't be named _**Richard**_. But as strange as he was, I would later find out that, he was right.

The machine started to light up on the inside, where I was. The doctor told me this would be painless. He lied. When it activated A electrifying current went through my entire body, I couldn't feel anything but agonizing pain. every second I was in there I could feel the world around me start to evaporate. Then I heard this beeping, like a beep that could indicate something was wrong. I could see the doctor panicking, he was actually scared for my life, or maybe he scared that the machine would explode, hard to tell when practically your whole body is paralyzed. I was in so much pain, imagine the feeling of getting shot with a shotgun, in the leg, then being injected with venom, then not being able to move your body as you slowly die, that's the same feeling I had, before everything went black.

When I woke up I was in that same alley I told you about earlier. I looked around for a bit before I saw him, I couldn't believe it, it was Richard, he said that he'd help me survive in this world but I would have to wait, as soon as he said that everything went black again, when I woke up he told me I was unconscious for a whole month, I looked but I didn't see him anywhere, it was almost as if he was just a figment of my imagination. I asked him where he was and he said something odd. "Maverick, I need you to know that I'm not your average mobian, rather I am a mere fragment of what's left of the full cast. It's hard to explain but I can't tell you what I mean. What you should know is that I'm nothing but a voice in your head now, And that's all that matters." At first I had no idea what he meant, but I soon figured it out. In case you're confused, Richard somehow went, physically, into my head and now he lives there, it's a lot harder to understand if you dwell on it for so long so let's move on. Richard told me that someone would find me here, and that person would be the family I never had, I assumed he was joking, but Richard isn't the best at telling jokes that people would laugh at. So I waited, according to Richard's instructions I ate from the dumpster, after tasting the doctors cooking I could eat anything and it would taste delicious. He showed me that there was a half-torn blanket next to me and said that that was how I would sleep, by wrapping myself up in a ripped blanket, not as easy as it sounds, especially when you're really sensitive.

One day Richard told me to look in a broken mirror beside me, when I look I couldn't believe what looked back at me. My left eye had become robotic and my right arm was practically covered with metal sheets, along with my legs and head, even my quills were partially metal. Oh right I forgot to say that my hybrid type is "Hedgecat," which means half-cat and half-hedgehog. My ears and tail were those of a cat, but my body was of a hedgehog. My instincts were those of a cat, unfortunately my instincts are worse than the attention span of a fish, I didn't understand what Richard was so bugged about until my instincts kicked in, turns out he was bugged about how terrible my instincts were.

Richard told me that any mobian with common sense would shoot me on site because of how much metal covered me, aside from the hybrid factor I had become something that all those bullies called me, an abomination. Richard told me the best choice was to stay in the alley way until the time came, I don't know what he meant by that but I did as he said. But as much as I listened to him, something deep down told me something that I believed was true. And that something was that nothing would change, and that I would stay in this alley until I die. That feeling, I remember that feeling, it's the feeling I got when I was being bullied, it's the feeling I got when the doctor experimented on me, it's the feeling I got, when you realize, hope is just an illusion.

Before you ask what this is it's a backstory for one of my OCs. This is one I actually think is worth the time to develop, I may type the full story but I need some advice. The actual story will be told in third person and will not be told in first person like this was, I only want your opinion.


End file.
